My Little Slave
by King Sombra X Twilight
Summary: My first Twibra fic please read it this on is Graphic and Explicit
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know how it happened, she didn't know when it happened but King Sombra took over the Crystal Kingdom Shining Armor, Cadence and Flurry Heart have been captured and been encased in pure crystal never to see the light of day. Princess Celestia and Luna have also been captured and suffered the same fate. Meanwhile, the Mane 6 plus Starlight were separated to help protect Equestria but some managed to get captured. Now only the rich and despicable are making the rules thanks to King Sombra.

Currently, in Manehattan a slave trade auction was being held ponies were bought ponies of all ages doing whatever they want with them. Currently two of the main six, Twilight and Applejack, were being auctioned off together both were scared of being separated, Applejack already lost her family, twilight was the only one she had left as they lined up the auctioneer began taking bids as some bid for Applejack she started to hyperventilate, Twilight knew she could let them take her she then decided to try and free herself and to get the magic inhibitor off her neck that's when the guards came force Twilight to the ground they held a sword above her head.

As it was about to kill her loud voice yelled "Stop!" everyone looked over to see the ruler of the land King Sombra, they all bowed as he made his way towards the stage.

"Esmeralda, this is not how my number two should act." He said

"Forgive me, my King." She said King Sombra then walked up to Twilight and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked Twilight then took his hand. "I'll be taking this one home with me Esmeralda pays the auctioneer." He said

"Wait, but my friend I can't leave her." She said

"I'm sorry but she was already bought theirs nothing can do." He said Twilight then looked back and saw Applejack with a smile she mouth her "It's okay." but Twilight knew that she was lying.

Many Hours Later

Twilight was being escorted down a long hallway till they reached large doors once they opened Twilight was met with a bunch of ponies that were dressed like belly dancers. Twilight was then pushed into the room.

"Get her cleaned up for the king." One of the guards said

"(Gasp) T-Twilight?" She looked up to see Rarity.

"Rarity!" She yelled as the two hugged.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said

"Me too Darling." She said till one of the servants tapped her shoulder

"Sorry to break up this reunion but we have our orders." She said

"Right I understand." Rarity said as she backed away from her friend the servants then took and stripped her down to nothing, twilight then covered herself as they took her to a large bath and began cleaning her. They did her hair in a bun and gave her some easy access underwear.

"Well, you do look good with that hairstyle Darling." Rarity said

"Yeah I'm sure it's good with this collar on my neck." She yelled

"Hey is she ready!" A guard asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Rarity said. "It'll be alright Twilight you where to find me." She said as she was taken away she was then forced to ride a litter as she was carried she could hear the ponies groaning in pain as they stopped twilight was taken out of it and found herself in front of two large doors the guard opened it and pushed Twilight in.

"Have fun." She said as she closed the door Twilight then tried to opened it but it was sealed with magic.

"Don't bother it's won't opened." Twilight then turned around to see his silhouette standing by a window. He turns to see her she felt exposed like he was undressing her with his mind. He then went to his bed and sat down.

"Come here sit next to me." He said. Twilight then went over and sat down with her back turned.

"You must be hungry?" He said as he passes her a tray of fresh fruit. She didn't anything from this man but her hunger was getting the better of her, she took a fruit and bit into it savoring the taste, King Sombra then reached for her underwear but Twilight stood up and got away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She said. King Sombra didn't say anything he just motioned her to come here. Twilight hastily went over not wanting to face his wrath she sits down on the bed but King Sombra lied her down.

"You know I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Then what do you want from me." She asked.

"I want you to bare me child." he said

"What no way!" She said

"You have no choice in the matter." He said. "Or would you rather end up like your brother and his family, Princess Twilight?" He asked

"No please." She said

"Then do as I say and I'll spare you." He said

"Fine under one condition." She said

"Anything besides freeing your brother or find your friends." He said shocking her. "I know about you Twilight and your magic is useless with your friends." He said

"Then grant me my dragon, get me, Spike." She said.

"Fine you shall get your spike, but tonight your all mine." He said as he started to kiss her neck. His hand then moved down her sides she then felt a child coming from his hands causing her to shiver. His snake tongue dragged it across her muzzle the slimy tongue was disgusting to her. He then pulled her to his lap and cups her cheek.

"You are beautiful, I'm pleased that you are mine." He said as he kissed her, Twilight was shocked at first but soon she fell into it, she wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing his mane with her hands as she felt his tongue danced around in her mouth as soon as they broke apart Sombra laid her on her back and positioned himself between her legs he then started to lick her pussy.

"Ahh~" She moaned as the tongue flew around her. "Oh no, it's too good I'm gonna! Ahh!" She then gripped the bed sheets as she reached her climax, King Sombra then sat up and licked his muzzle clean.

"Seems like your ready." He said he then grabs her legs and spreads them apart he then took his erect member and aligned it with her opening.

"W-Wait!" She said

"What now?" He asked

"It's just that, well I'm still a virgin." She said with a blush, he then smiled warmly he then bends down and whispers. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Twilight then felt his member being inserted into her she gasped by how big he was she then felt a sharp pain she clenched her teeth as blood trickled out of her, she was now breathing heavily. King Sombra then started moving, it hurt Twilight for bit before she started to feel the pleasure rise inside her, King Sombra began to move faster and faster till Twilight was screaming with pleasure

"Yes, yes King Sombra!"She moaned.

"I'm cumming!" He grunted as he released his cum inside her. Twilight then rested on his chest, Sombra then reached down and inserted two fingers into her and started pumping.

"I won't be satisfied until you are." He said she then climaxed his fingers as he pulled out he brought his fingers to twilight's mouth.

"Lick it clean, Twilight." He said twilight then sucked on his fingers getting every bit of her .

"Now that was so bad was it." He said.

"I guess not." She said as she got under the blankets.

"Give it time Twilight, you'll adjust." he said as he pulled her to his chest he then kissed her temple he then watched her fall into a deep sleep her breathing evened out King Sombra then laid back and began thinking.

"She would make an elegant Queen and an excellent mother." he then fell asleep with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun shined through the large window, Twilight Sparkle woke up with a jolt to find that she was alone she sat up using the blanket to cover herself she then walked towards the window and looked out the to see the once beautiful land now a desolate, broken wasteland of slaves trudging in snow.

"How can someone do this it's just not right." She said to herself just then she heard the door opened she looked back and saw King Sombra walked in fully armored.

"Good Morning My Fair Princess, did you sleep well?" He asked Twilight didn't answer nor did she look at him. "Still resist I see." He said as he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Twilight why don't you join me for breakfast I'm sure you're hungry." He said Twilight remained silent hoping he would just leave her, but the thought of breakfast but her hunger got the better of her.

"Okay." She said King Sombra then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." he said he then snapped her fingers and Rarity and the rest of the servants walked in with a tub of water. "Might as well freshened up." He said as he left leaving the girls to clean her up

"So how was last night darling." Rarity asked "It's very rare that a pony gets to spend the night with the king.

"Look it was all right, I don't want to talk about it." Twilight said blushing.

"Okay dear." She said as she got her dressed up in a long night sky blue dress with a crystal pendant on her neck that is shaped like her cutie mark. And had her hair flowing down her back.

"Oh yes, this one of my finest dress that I could put together." She said

"Thanks, Rarity, I'm glad I can wear some clothes." She said

"Well don't keep him waiting." Rarity said as they all left the room King Sombra looked at Twilight.

"splendid Rarity your skills amaze me as usual." He said

"Thank you, your lordship." She said.

"Shall we be on our way." he said as he started walking Twilight then followed a foot behind him with her hands folded in front of her.

"We're here." He said as two doors opened to reveal a large table with events lined up against the wall with different trays with covered domes. As they took their seats, the servants then set the plates down and revealed various foods which made Twilight drool a bit.

"No need to hold back, eat to your heart's content." He said as he sat down at the front of the table while she sat next to him. As they were eating, Twilight began thinking.

"Why is he so kind to me, I tried to stop him does he have other motives?"

"Is something wrong Twilight?" He asked

"Yes, there is! What is with you. First, you overthrew all of the royals families in Equestria crystallized my family separated me and my friends and worse of all you…" She was too embarrassed to say the last thing. "So tell me what your motive is!" She said King Sombra then got up and walked towards her his towering physique intimated her till he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up.

"My motive is this; I want to start a family, and you are the one I chose to bear my child." He said.

"W-What no way I told you before I'm not giving you a child, I don't want to bring another dictator into this world." She said stepping away from him.

"I believe that you don't have a choice in the matter, Princess you will be mine even if I have to wait until you submit." He said with a smile Twilight then slapped him.

"I will never submit to you Sombra, Never!" She said as guards came in and restrained her. They then took her away leaving King Sombra; she is then taken to a dungeon and is tossed into the room.

"Damn it, Fuck you King Sombra!" She yelled as it echoed

Weeks Later

Twilight was a mess her dress was tattered and dirty she currently in the counter thriving when she heard the door open she looked back and King Sombra, He walked up towards her and picked her up bridal style and took her out of the dungeon. And to his chambers, he then puts her in his bed and covered her up.

"you're not dying that quickly, Princess." He said. Twilight almost retaliated till Sombra brought a bowl of water to her lips. "Drink." He said Twilight then partook in drinking the water. "Rest now my Princess." He said as Twilight feel asleep. Sombra then walked out of the room "She is not to be disturbed no but get in got it." He told his guard as he left to deal with his duties when around the corner was a servant who was gritting her teeth in anger.

Hours Later

Twilight was fully awake staring out the window at the cloudy sky.

"I need to get out of here, I need to get away from him but how." She thought.

"Oh, Princess we have been ordered to bring you to King Sombra an invading force is coming." A servant said as she snapped her fingers and two guards and dragged her out.

"Wait shouldn't I get dressed?" She asked

"No time we need to get you out of... I mean to the King." The guard said. As they left the room, another guard came around.

"Hey! Come back here with the Princess!" The Guard said as they started chasing them.

"Take the Princess!" The guard then took Twilight and forced her to run away from him.

"Hey let me go!" Twilight Said but the guard just tighten its grip. "Didn't you hear me I said…"

"Shut the hell up!" He said, "The Queen only need you alive for now." The guard said.

"What Queen?" She asked

"Queen Chrysalis of course." He said as he transformed into actual form a changeling wearing green armor.

"No someone hel-" the changeling's webbing then gagged her."

"Don't worry as soon as Sombra hands over the kingdom, will end your pathetic life." he said as he whacks her on the head knocking her out. She awoke several hours later hanging from a wall in an enclosed space her mouth is still gagged, she struggled to get free, but the changeling's webbing was intoxicating her making it impossible for to concentrate

'If only this stupid collar weren't on me I could break free.' She thought as she struggled.

"Don't bother to escape is impossible." Twilight looked around and saw a changeling walking up to her; she then began thrashing around.

"It's okay okay I'm a real changeling." He said as he got her down. "Okay now hold still." He said as he ripped the webbing off her muzzle.

"Oww, that hurt." She said

"Sorry, it's the only way to get it off." He said. "I'll just leave you alone now." He said walking away.

"Wait, who are you?" She asked

"Oh my name is Thorax, I was sent her because I didn't follow my queen's orders." He said

"Well thank you for freeing me, do you think you can get the collar off so that I can get us out of here?" She asked

"Won't do you any good, The Queen has an object that nullifies all magic except changeling magic." He explained. "It's best for you just to wait here and wait for the Queen's discussion." He said going back to his corner.

"We'll see you can do that I'm not sticking around." She said she then grabbed a rock and started hitting the door repeatedly.

"Come on!" She said till the rock smashed.

"I told you it was useless." Thorax said

"I'm not giving up!" She said as she grabbed another rock and repeated her actions once again.

Meanwhile In the Crystal Empire

The Crystal Castle was heavily damaged, dead bodies covered the grounds, and King Sombra was on his throne with an angry look on his, that's when Rarity came in.

"Did you find her!" He yelled

"N-No sir it seems they have taken her." She said

"Damn you Queen C It!" He shouted smashing his armrest; Rarity go and prepare my carriage I need to pay a visit to my ex-fiance." He said getting up he then placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder. "Don't I'll get her back." He said as he left the throne room, getting ready for war.


	3. Chapter 3

As King Sombra, Army marched towards the changeling castle in a large carriage in the back of the Army lies King Sombra himself getting ready to retrieve what's his and that's Twilight.

 _Changeling Castle's Dungeon_

Twilight was chained up to the wall her escape attempts were driving the guards mad, so they chained her up.

"All right "Princess" the Queen would like to see you." A guard said he brought her down and dragged her out, but Thorax knocked him out with a rock, he grabbed the keys and freed Twilight.

"Come on we gotta escape while we can." He said as he tried to help her up. "Twilight?" He asked he then saw a blank stare in her. "Oh- forgive me Twilight." He said as he slapped her waking her up.

"Ow!" Thorax then covered her mouth and shh'd her.

"Come on we need to mov-" Thorax was then smacked across the hallway Twilight looked up and saw Queen Chrysalis wearing a green gown that touched the floor. Her long green mane reached the mid-point of her back.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle I was hoping to see you again." She said as she knocks her out, she then awoke and found her hooked up to a wheel her back completely exposed as she stared into nothing.

"Oh good your awake, don't want you missing the fun." She said

"Where am I?" She commanded

"Why you are in my personal chamber where I give Colts a good show." She said as she got close and grabbed her cheeks.

"What does that man see in you?" She asked, Twilight then spat in her face which earned her a slap. "Insolent child." She said as she grabbed a whip and walked behind her.

"Know your place!" She said as she cracked her whip leaving a mark on her back, causing her to scream in pain.

"Yes cry for me!" She said as she whipped her again.

 _Outside_

Sombra was in his carriage formulating a battle plan when he heard shouting he goes out and see his men beating up and channeling.

"What's going on here!" He asked

"Sir, we found a spy." A soldier said.

"I'm not… a spy." He said.

"Cut the crap or will cut your wings off."

"Please you go to, believe me, I was escaping the castle trying to find help to rescue Twilight." He said

"Wait you know Twilight?" Sombra asked

"Yes, I was her cellmate, I tried to help her escape, but she was captured." He said

"What's your name Changeling?" Sombra asked

"It's Thorax." He said Sombra then moved his guards away and picked him up.

"Tell me everything you know." He said Thorax then began explaining

 _Back to Twilight_

Queen Chrysalis was getting tired, as eh watched her prisoner shake with pain red bleeding marks covered Twilight's purple skin as she cried.

"Well this was a good exercise, I can't wait to do the front tomorrow." She said. "Let's see King Sombra will like a broken doll." She said laughing

"Please just kill me, it hurts too much to live." Twilight said Chrysalis then flew up to her and hugs her head.

"I know it hurts, but don't worry it won't hurt for long." She said as she kissed her forehead.

"Ahh, your love is what makes me more powerful." She said as she left the room.

Twilight soft crying filled the dark room as the pain she had received

"It hurts, it hurts so much, please just kill me." She said to herself.

 _The Next Morning_

Twilight found herself in a large throne room where a few hundred Changelings were gathered.

"My darling children today marks our start for new beginnings, and it all starts with our new whore!" She announced which shocked her.

"What no please anything but that!" Twilight frantically said as she shook in her chains.

"Why not? This way, you'll die of pleasure." She said as she grabbed her by her mane and dragged her towards the edge of her massive throne.

"Now my children, ready yourselves for fun!" She said as the room cheered. "Smile Twilight you'll be here for a while." She said as she was about to toss her she felt her throne shake.

"What's going on!" She yelled

"My Queen were under attack!" A drone said she then looked outside and saw King Sombra's Army.

"Damn him he is using, primitive technology to attack my castle to stay out of the magic-nullifying barrier." She said. "My children get out their and attack!" She commanded the drones then left to confront Sombra's Army.


	4. Chapter 4

_As the battle for Twilight's freedom continues on Queen Chrysalis was still tormenting Twilight, She was now blindfold, fully naked and tied to a chair and the Chrysalis was pacing back and forth._

"That damn fool thinking he can take out my Army?" She said as she turned to Twilight "And for what to save some slave." She said. "He can just buy another one, but why does he care about this one." She said she then smiled as she was hatching a plan.

 _Outside_

Catapults and blast of magic filled the area as warriors were giving their lives just to save Twilight

"How are the defenses holding up?" A general asked

"We're steadily decreasing in numbers but so are they if it weren't for their magic barrier we would have ended this quickly." He said

"Damn and were all doing this for some slave." Someone said

"Idiot be quiet don't let the King even hear you think that." A soldier said.

"No, I'm not risking my life just to save a sex slave unless we get a turn with her.

 _"Oh is that right?"_ The soldier then turned around and saw King Sombra looking down at him.

"My king I didn't mean in I swear." He said

"And do you think that taking a turn is something you can get with my slave?" He said as his eyes then turned green as his magic started to manifest out of his horn.

"Consider yourself relieved of duty." He said as he evaporated him. "You, I want these monsters out of the way by nightfall, or I'm calling the Timberwolves." He said as he went back to the carriage.

"No need to call for such savages. Sombra." Sombra looked up and saw Chrysalis holding a beaten up Twilight by her horn.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled

"Oh, you know how much of a sadist I am love." She said.

"You put her down now!" He said

"As you wish." She said as she lets her go for the changelings to grabbed her and force her down. "But before I do that, It seems it's time for our feast and since you have so much love for her how about a trade, you for twilight." She said

"And if I refuse." He said

"Then I guess we have a new breeding mare." She said King Sombra then tighten his fist.

"Coward, come fight me yourself!" He said

"How am I a coward for having a bargaining chip." She said. "Tick tock Sombra Dear, what's it gonna to be?" She asked. Sombra untightened his fist and looked at her.

"Fine but only for an hour and then I'm leaving with Twilight." He said

"That'll be just fine." She laughs "My children bring the king to my chambers and bring the mare as well I don't want anything ruining this." She said as they did what they are told.

Inside

Sombra was sitting on Chrysalis' bed, his armor completely off leaving bare-chested, just then he felt hands wrap around his neck.

"Oh why so, stiff?" Chrysalis asked. "We're going to have good fun." She said as she got off him and stood in front of him.

"So what do you think?" She asked as she was modeling black lingerie for him.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he pulled her to the bed and on her back.

"So quick to anger, that's what I love about you." She said as she kissed him.

Meanwhile

Twilight was hanging by her arms in a cell again softly crying.

"How did my life turn this way, I just want to end it all, please just end my suffering." She said to herself.

"So you are going to give up just like that? Pathetic and you are supposed to be an Alicorn Princess?" Twilight looked around to see where that voice is coming from.

"Who's there?" She asked

"Oh just an old friend of fluttershy's." the voice said just then the cell door opened, and Twilight gasped.

"You!"

An Hour Later

King Sombra was putting armor on was Chrysalis was under the sheets smoking a cigarette.

"Mmm, that was beautiful." She said.

"Whatever you got what you needed, now give me my Twilight." He commanded.

"Fine." She then snapped her fingers, and a changeling came in. "Bring the slut to King Sombra." She said after about a minute two changelings came in holding Twilight by her arms and dropped her, but King Sombra caught her before she hits the ground. "Hope to see you again, love." She said blowing him a kiss as he walked out with her in his arms.

The Next Day

Twilight shot up from her sleep as she looked around to find that she was back in the crystal castle. She then felt her stomach and felt gauze wrapped around her.

"So it wasn't a dream, it was…" She then began to cry she hugged her knees. She then looked outs the window and sees ponies working to rebuild the castle. That's when she heard the door opened and saw Rarity with a bowl of water she dropped it and ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your okay, Twilight." She said

"Me too Rarity." She said as she hugged back.

Meanwhile in the Throne Room

Sombra was contemplating about something on how easy they took Twilight from him and had they had infiltrated the ranks.

"If Twilight had access to her Magic then she could have put up a fight, but…" Just then the doors to his throne room opened, and Twilight walked in.

"Your up." He said

"Sombra I want to talk to you." She said.

"What about?" He asked

"In the bedroom, please and hurry." She said Sombra then noticed the blush on her cheeks as she left.

Back in the bedroom

Twilight was sitting on the bed, wearing a black bra and matching thong as King Sombra sat next to her with his arm around her.

"Okay, Sombra just lay down and just don't move." She said he then laid back and Twilight straddled him.

"Sombra, you desolated this beautiful place, you enslave innocent ponies, so that's why I need to do this." She said as she brought out a knife and held it over him, King Sombra watched as she stood still like she couldn't do, she couldn't kill him.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm gonna kill you I don't want that to be the last thing I see." She said

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked he then grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her knife down to his chest. "Go ahead kill me." He said. Twilight tried to finish him, but she just couldn't do it.

"I can't; I just can't." She said as she dropped the knife and started crying King Sombra then sat up and held her head on his chest. "It's not fair I have been fighting you, never submitting to you, but why, why can't I kill you.

"Because deep down you know that you love me and I love you." He said Twilight looks up at him and sees a smile she then threw the knife away grabs his cheeks and kisses him surprising him but soon he fell into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist she then broke the kiss and looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Sombra, I do love you, I want to be with you forever." She said as the two laid on the bed.

"Twilight does that mean you want to be my queen." He said surprising her, she then smiled at him and said.

"Only if you make it official." She said

"Twilight Sparkle will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes, I will marry you." She said the two then shared a kiss; outside Rarity heard the entire thing she backed away from the door and began running away.

 _'I need to hurry before this monster has a child."_ She thought as she ran


	5. Chapter 5

As the months passed Twilight was getting used to her new role as soon to be queen, she even got her magic restraint take off and she can freely move around the castle, but right now she was in the servant quarters getting fitted for her wedding dress.

"Now Darling are you sure that you want to do this?" Rarity said

"Yes Rarity, King Sombra is my special somepony and I want to be with him." She said

"Well Darling I hope you know what your doing." She said

"Oh I am." She said

 _Later_

Rarity was walking Twilight to her separate room for the night since her wedding was in the morning as they bid each other a good night Rarity started walking towards an old suit of armor she pushed aside and revealed a small hole she crawled through it and came out to a secret room where the princess and Shining Armor were crystallized, Rarity then pulled out a small scrap of paper and read over it. She took a deep breath and focused all the magic she can muster with the restrains and managed a small spark she sent it to Celestia's horn. She then fell to the ground and breath heavily, Rarity then looked up as a bright light, shined from the crystal it then shattered releasing Celestia and Luna.

"Well done Rarity." Celestia said as Rarity passed out.

"Come Dear sister we must free the others." She said

"I've been frozen for so long that my magic is still coming back to me." She said

"True, then we rest for now will need all the strength we can get." She said

" _Oh don't worry about that I've got you covered."_ A voice said they looked back and saw a helpful ally.

 _The next day_

Twilight was staring at herself in the mirror she smiled at her gown she was about to be married and nothing will ruin this for her.

"Twilight, it's time." A servant said Twilight then left with them towards the grand hall as the doors opened the flower girls then tossed their flowers and as she walked down the aisle as she reached Sombra he lifts her veil and looks at her.

"I've missed this face." He said which made her blush as the ceremony was about to begin the flowers in Twilight hands changed into chickens just then everything around them started to go crazy.

"What's happen?" Somba said "Everything is in…

"Discord!" Twilight yelled just then Discord appeared. Lickng a Bees nest on walffle cone.

"Oh Twilight it's soo good to see you again, I must say you look so much better when I rescued you from those changelings." He said

"What are you talking about." Sombra said.

"Oh those nasty changeling almost had their way with her in fact a group of them were on their way to do so until I came along that is." He said.

"But Changeling brought her to me." Sombra said.

"Oh you mean those puppets I well orchestrated." He said. "Believe it was was hard, I had to make sure that this amulet on me so that I could use my magic." he said pulling out an amulet with a sun and moon

"What are you doing this Discord!" Twilight asked.

"Oh i'm just having some fun before doing this." He said till he snapped his fingers placing a magic restaurant on Sombra.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sombra said

"Oh just that Rarity has been planning a cope to take you down." He said

"WHAT!" Sombra said just then the doors opened again and out came the Alicorn Princesses from Celestia to Flurry Heart.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said in both happiness and shock

"King Sombra, you are hereby under arrest for your tyrannical rule and you will be punished accordingly." She said Celestia ,Luna and Cadence circled him, they then used their magic to connect their magic Sombra then pushed Twilight out of the way as the beams hit him as they did every ounce of magic was drained from him an disputed evenly between the three princess' as they released their spell Twilight ran to the weaken Sombra.

"Are you okay my love." Sombra asked

"Who cares about me, what about you!" She asked before he could answer his guards took him away.

"No don't take him!" She yelled but Shining Armor held her back. As she screamed his name.

 _Days Later_

Sombra was standing in court room waring prison stripes and hands chained to the floor where Celestia looked over him.

"Sombra your punishment is... execution which will be held tomorrow." She said Sombra just smiled as he was taken away.

 _That Night_

Sombra was sitting in his cell reading a worn-out book when he heard the door open and a cloaked figured walked in.

"I've been wondering when you get here." He said as he took off the hood to reveal Twilight. "I'm glad to see you before I left." He said

"I know and it be a shame if you left me alone and my stomach does have a vacancy." She said taking off her robes to reveal her naked frame. "And i'm ovulating tonight." She said Sombra then kissed her took her to his bed.

 _The next day_

Sombra stood blindfolded on a platform over a cliff that leds into a bottomless abyss.

"King Sombra, for your crimes against Equestria, you punishment is death." Celestia said King Sombra then started laughing.

"You think that this is the end, once my child is born he will take my place, and to my special pony tell her that I love her!" He said as he took a step backwards and dropped into the abyss below, leaving this world and Twilight. King Sombra's words ringed in Celestia's head.

"Shining Armor, inspect every girl that King Sombra had in his castle make sure that none of them are pregnant ." She said

"And if they are?" He asked

"Then take the necessary means." She said

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he left with a soliders they interrogated every girl that Sombra had under his reign, but they all said the same thing, he never touched them, but when they got to Rarity she began to explain his fondness for Twilight and from there they went to Twilight's castle to find her but their was nothing not a trace of her until they went to her throne room and found a box with a note.

 _Dear Brother, I knew that it would be a matter of time before you found out, but yes i'm the one with the love child of Sombra but I knew that you would take it away from me so I left and announced that i'm no longer Princess Twilight if you look in the box you'll see what I mean."_ It said Shining Armor looked inside and immediately puked for inside was Twilight's amputated wings.

" _Please understand my discussion it was what I wanted, please send my regards to the others and our family, maybe will see each other again and you can met your nephew or Neeice_

 _Your Little Sister Best Friend Forever, Twilight._

"Men, were now looking for… a fugitive Twilight Sparkle has been confirmed to have Sombra's offspring find her at all cost." He ordered but he was far too late Twilight managed to leave town after the night she spent with Sombra.

 _Many Moons later_

In small village, a single purpled-skin woman, wearing a white shirt and a long black skirt, was walking to her house as she entered the sounds of crying filled her ears.

"Oh i'm sorry Mrs. Spark, I was getting your baby his bottle warmed up and he bumped into his crib." Her foalsitter said.

"It's alright Daisy, little Night Light is just a curious baby." She said as she took the bottle and went into the kitchen where her baby was, she picked him up from the high chair and gave him his bottle as he finished the content he fell asleep in her arms.

"Thank you Daisy you may go now." She said

"Uh my payment?" She asked

"Oh right it's on the table near the door." She said as Daisy left.

"You like causing trouble, just like your father." She said as she took him upstairs and placed him in his crib.

" _Oh he such a little cutie, to bad he doesn't have a father."_ A voice said.

"It what he wanted and I refuse to go against his wishes and have you been doing your part Discord?" She asked

"Oh yes I have Twilight, I made sure that the villagers didn't know who you are, and that this place was so out of the way that the royal guards don't find you and as for Spike well let's just say he's doing well." He said

"Thank you and my name isn't Twilight anymore, it's Faint, Faint Spark, got it." She said

"Whatever you say "Princess", I better go me and Fluttershy are going skiing." He said as he disappeared. Twilight then felt her back and felt the scars of where her wings used to be.

"I chose this life and i'm sticking to it." She said as she looked down at Night Light. "I'm doing it for you." She said as she left the room for him to sleep as she did she looked in the mirror her and saw Sombra standing next to her "and for you my love." She said.


End file.
